


Till death do us part

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very very true!





	Till death do us part

Our story begins shortly after Ariana Dumbledore died, her boyfriend Fawkes is speaking to her painting.

Ariana asked, "Aren't you worried what others will think about you going out with a painting of a dead girl?"

Fawkes smirked. "I signed up to be with you till death do us part and that's what I'm going to do."

Ariana sighed. "I wish I could touch you again."

Fawkes flew over to her painting and landed on her shoulder.

Fawkes smiled. "Is this any better?"

Ariana beamed, "Yes, I can feel you more now."

Fawkes replied, "I will love you until my dying day and I never die, but am simply reborn."

Ariana chuckled. "Eternity with you will be divine."

Fawkes smirked. "Was that a joke?"

Ariana nodded and stated, "We all need a little laughter in our lives."

Fawkes responded, "We sure do."


End file.
